In prior-art elevators, in which the elevator car is suspended on hoisting roping with 2:1 suspension ratio, the hoisting roping can be led to travel to the car and back from the car upwards at a desired distance from the center point of the elevator car if the rope is led to pass under diverting pulleys that are at a horizontal distance from each other and are in connection with the elevator car, via which diverting pulleys the elevator car is supported in the vertical direction with the hoisting roping. With this arrangement the freedom for placement of the traction sheave and of the rest of the machinery can be increased. In thus this way, for example, placement of the traction sheave in the center of the elevator hoistway can be avoided and the traction sheave can be placed very close to a wall of the elevator hoistway. The diverting pulleys have conventionally been mounted in a manner that allows rotation on a rigid suspension means, on which the frame of the elevator car is for its part mounted. The layout of the elevator is affected by a number of factors, such as the placement of the traction sheave, guide rails, counterweight and door openings of the elevator. It can be necessary, for one reason or another, to dispose said suspension means at an angle. More particularly, if it is a question of suspension in which said suspension means is on the bottom part of the car, the hoisting roping travels on the sides of the elevator car and it is not advantageous to dispose the door openings of the elevator car on those sides. On the other hand, it is advantageous to dispose the guide rails of the car, guided by which the elevator car travels, on these opposite sides. In these types of solutions, it is advantageous e.g. for increasing the centricity of the suspension, to configure the suspension means to cross the line between the guide rails at an angle such that the diverting pulleys mounted on it are disposed on opposite sides of the line between the guide rails, such that also the line between the diverting pulleys crosses the line between the guide rails at an angle. The frame of the elevator car is mounted on a suspension means for being supported by the suspension points comprised in the suspension means, on its top surface, which suspension points are on a line between the diverting pulleys, either at the center of the suspension means or at the ends of the suspension means. A problem in the solutions has been the production of undesirable torques in the frame of the car, the results of which has been inter alia uneven wearing of the guide shoes and the transmission of noise excitations to the car. Now it has been noticed that each suspension point of a suspension means crossing the guide rail line at an angle produces, with its vertical force component, local torque in the sling of the car, because the suspension point is at a distance from the guide rail line in the depth direction of the car. One consequence is an unnecessary horizontal force pair forming in the top guide shoe and bottom guide shoe, which has been manifested as said problems.